Repulse
by Nikki Pond
Summary: "WHAT!" Harry shouted. "Yes. Draco is your twin brother." Dumbledore nodded. Harry Potter does not expect to discover that Draco Malfoy is, in fact, his twin brother. He's not quiet accepted the idea yet, especially when Draco is a Death Eater. He's sure. NO SLASH. Set in "The Half Blood Prince" Book 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Repulse** written by **Nikki Pond**.

 **Summary** : "WHAT?!" Harry shouted. "Yes. Draco is your twin brother." Dumbledore nodded. Harry Potter does not expect to discover that Draco Malfoy is, in fact, his twin brother. He's not quiet accepted the idea yet, especially when Draco is a Death Eater. He's sure.

 **Setting** : Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. So be warned there are spoilers!  
 **Pairings** : None. Except that the pairings mention in the books are canon. Oh, and no slash.  
 **Genre** : Adventure, Mystery, Family, Hurt&Comfort, Angst.  
 **Ratings** : Rated-T

 **Author's Note** : I was bored. I had this idea ever since I challenge myself to write a fanfic where Draco is actually a Potter. I have only read like 4-5 fanfics that are like that. I recommend you guys read " _Thou Shalt Find Kings_ " by **CalamitySnidget** and " _Changed Fates_ " by **JimBo854.** Awesome work with their versions of Draco is a Potter and a twin brother of Harry Potter fanfic. I have a sequel idea but I don't think I plan writing it. Anyway, when I decided to challenge myself I thought of my way and decided that Harry knew Draco is his brother but did not accept it. The interesting thing is that the story is set to "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Hehehe. I apologize for some characters are OOC. Writing Dumbledore is difficult. And forgive me of my mistakes. Quiet an interesting title 'Repulse' – I had difficulties choosing the right one.

I still would like to give credit to _CalamitySnidget_ and _JimBo854_. They inspired me ;)

P.S – You might notice quotes from Dumbledore in previous books, some are combined, and some are implied. I did my best in this fanfic.

P.P.S - Have I mention Draco is my favourite character? This is the first time I have written him in a regular fanfic.

* * *

 _"_ _You don't choose your family." –_ Desmund Tutu

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked as he entered the Headmaster's office.

"Yes, but first, how are your classes?" Dumbledore asked politely, who was sitting behind the desk. He gestured a seat in front of him and Harry took a seat.

"OK." Harry nodded. He was wondering why he was called into his office unless it had something to do with the lessons Dumbledore had told him. But it didn't look like since it was scheduled till next week.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I know I promised you that there would be no secrets between us. But I suppose it is now time that you learn the truth. It is my belief that the truth is generally preferable to lies, but always kept in caution."

Harry waited patiently for him to say something.

"I must confess…I have always suspected it for a long time, but now I know the truth." Dumbledore stood up, his blue eyes does not have its usual twinkle, instead, it was solemn. Harry gulped, nervous.

"Harry, I have never told you something about your parents." Dumbledore said. "You are not the only child."

There was a silence before Harry said:

"What?"

"Harry, your parents, Lily and James, gave birth to twins. You're not the only child, Harry. You have, in fact, a twin brother to be precise."

"A brother?" Harry said, shocked.

"He's also alive." Dumbledore nodded.

"But…how come I don't know this? Somebody _should have_ …WHY didn't you tell me this?" Harry burst out in anger as he stood up, and he felt betrayed for just a moment. How could anybody NOT told him that he has a brother?! And the fact he was alive!

"Harry, please sit down and let me explain." Dumbledore said. Harry took a deep breath before taking a seat. "Lily gave birth to twins on the night July 31st 1980. Fraternal twins, actually. Your brother was born just a minute before you." He smiled, almost sadly. "Your parents were overjoyed. You were quiet close with your brother.

"The night when Voldemort killed your parents, when we came to his house we couldn't find your brother. Disappeared. We assumed Voldemort's followers had kidnapped him." He sighed. "After we gave you to the Dursleys, we have searched for your brother. But we had not found him. Many people declared him dead, killed by Voldemort. But I do not believe so, for I have my suspicions where your brother is."

"You mean you know where he is? He's alive?" Harry said, hope lingering in his voice.

"Yes, Harry. He's alive and I know where he is." Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sorry Harry, I had promised to tell you everything."

Harry stared at him for a moment before he looked away as he took a deep breath. He pushed his bangs to the side, "So where is he? My brother, I mean?"

"Harry, let me tell you, I do not know what happened but I believe one of Voldemort's followers took your brother and raised him. I believe he is not aware of his heritage."

Harry's heart almost stopped. "W-what?" The thought of his brother being raised by Death Eaters and unaware of his relation and the fact that he was being raised to an enemy he despised almost made his blood boiled. How dare they took his brother away from him?! "But why didn't you tell the Ministry?" he demanded.

"Harry, I only have my suspicions." Dumbledore said. "Your brother was raised by one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters, and under a powerful glamour charm. Harry, you must understand that I did my best but the family he-he thought-was raised are powerful and influential. I had observed him when he came to Hogwarts—"

"Wait, you mean he's here? At Hogwarts?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes. Remember Harry, he's under a glamour charm so that no one would recognized him." Dumbledore said. "I couldn't approach him, not until I know for sure he was your brother. It wasn't until this summer that Severus had confirmed my suspicions that it was indeed your brother."

Harry thought of this for a moment. His brother, his twin in fact, was alive and was here at Hogwarts, unaware that he was being raised by the people who Harry detested and who were working for Voldemort, who killed their parents. He couldn't tell what he was feeling right now. There was a mix of joy, anger, confusion, and betrayed. All these years, he had classes with his own brother, and they weren't aware of it.

The truth started to quiet sink in Harry's mind. He had a _brother_. His flesh and blood. His only family left. Alive. Harry had to control himself from shaking Dumbledore and demanding to tell him where he was.

"So, who is he?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Absolute silence filled the room.

" _WHAT?!"_ Harry shouted. His face was disbelief as he stood up.

"Yes. Draco is your twin brother." Dumbledore nodded.

"But-b-but…it can't be him!" Harry shook his head.

"No, he's your brother."

"How can you be sure it's him?!"

"When I learnt the Malfoys have a child just after Voldemort disappeared, I became suspicious. For I am aware that Mrs. Malfoy cannot give birth to children." Dumbledore explained. "Everyone knew at the time that Narcissa cannot give children, but they were shocked to discover the fact the Malfoys have an heir. They had called it a miracle. I had watch Draco time to time, and wasn't sure. Severus came to me this summer and told me he had heard from the Malfoys had raised your brother."

"But he's a Death Eater!" Harry couldn't help but burst it out. Anger rushed through him. He couldn't quiet accept the fact that _Malfoy_ was his brother. It couldn't be!

"Harry, I take all appropriate measures to investigate and to not throw accusations without further evidence. What concerns me is Draco is not aware of this. And, since Voldemort returned, is his use of him."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Voldemort had planned to use your brother against you." Dumbledore said.

"But he can't be my brother!"

"Silence, Harry he is your brother. I know that this hard for you to take, but you have to understand Draco is not aware of it. He was raised by the Malfoys. And he does not know he is your brother."

Harry shook his head. He still couldn't believe that _Malfoy_ , his nemesis and the one who bullied him for the past five years. He just couldn't. And the thought of his own _brother_ , his _only family_ , a _Death Eater_. He couldn't believe it.

At first, he was delighted to hear that he had a brother, who was alive, and in fact at Hogwarts. He couldn't recall being this happy except the time when Sirius offered him a place to stay. Away from the Dursleys. He had a family! He thought he would never have one, especially after he lost Sirius. But all those thoughts vanished when he realized that his brother was raised by Death Eaters and it was Mafloy, the boy who tormented him and made his live miserable.

There are some things that couldn't be forgotten. And Harry's feelings towards Malfoy was not easy. Too much happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Short chapter. Usual. I would have made this actually just one chapter and I would have bet it's more than 10,000 words but decided against it. I couldn't imagine Harry moving past all the anger he felt for Draco and would come around to maybe find a brother in Draco. After Draco tormented him, it would be hard. And Harry had lost Sirius and the fact he suspected Draco is a Death Eater. It's a shock to him.

I _challenge_ you guys to make a fanfic about Draco is actually a Potter. I wouldn't mind to see what creative minds like you write. I admit I was upset there wasn't really a "Draco is a Potter and a brother of Harry" fanfic, and that there is so much fanfics of "Harry being raised by the Malfoys and actually a Malfoy". Hmm. Anyway, I hope u enjoyed.

Here are some fanfics that are similar and that I have found: " _Thou Shalt Find Kings_ " by **CalamitySnidget** , " _Changed Fates_ " by **JimBo854** , " _Blood Is Thicker Than Tears"_ by **atruwriter** , " _Twins and Brothers_ " by **PhoenixFelicis** , " _Brothers_ " by **thethirdtroll** , " _Brothers_ " by **TARDISdoctor** (I had just found it now), " _Blood Brothers_ " by **Alexannah** , " _Blood Brothers_ " by **Crazychicke** , " _The Potter Brother Reunion_ " by **little lizard** , " _Long Lost_ " by **Lillyflower01** , " _Pack Brothers_ " by **AlphaBitches**. " _The Bond of Brothers_ " by **Storm Music**.

Now how about a review, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I only…" Dumbledore said.

"So you weren't going to tell me if what you said was wrong?!" Harry said, his eyes blazing. "That I would never know that I had a brother! Why didn't I know this?! Why hasn't anyone mention to me this before?!"

"Harry…I didn't want to burden you the truth." Dumbledore said. He wasn't sure at the time if Harry's brother was alive, but to Harry, he felt betrayed that he had never knew he had a brother whether he was alive or not. It hurt.

"Still, you could have told me. I deserve to know that!" Harry shouted, his chest rose and fell again and again.

"And I regret that for the rest of my life." Dumbledore sighed. For the first time, Harry could see his mentor tired. There wasn't the usual twinkle in his eyes that he always saw, and his enthusiasm in muggle sweets. For another time, he looked really old.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "So…what now? What about Malfoy?"

He still hasn't much come to the terms that Draco was his brother, but he had calm down after Dumbledore pointed out that it wasn't Malfoy's fault for acting like a git after being raised by the Malfoys. But that doesn't mean he liked it. Draco was a git, and made his life miserable.

"I think it is best that you would tell him," Dumbledore said. He ignored Harry's protest. "But it is your decision when to tell him. But I advise you tell him soon because he quiet deserves to know the truth."

Harry went quiet and then said, "Are you sure it's him?"

"It's him." Dumbledore nodded.

Harry sighed, his body hunched. "OK. But even if I tell him, he won't believe me anyway. He's a prat!"

"He was raised by the Malfoys, Harry."

"But he's still a prat."

"I believe you are underestimating Draco, but give him a chance and tell him the truth. I think there is a lot more than meets the eyes, as Muggles say."

Harry didn't feel like telling Draco the truth. He's still coming to the idea that Draco was his brother, and was angry that Dumbledore had not shared this information to him.

* * *

Harry had started to keep an eye on Malfoy a lot more. Ever since he learnt that Draco was his brother, not that he believed it. It was more he _didn't want_ to believe and was trying to find proof that he _wasn't_ his brother.

As he ate in the Great Hall, his eyes roamed across the Slytherin table till it landed to the familiar blonde-hair. His eyes landed on his left arm that was covered by his robes, knowing that a Dark Mark laying there. While he didn't have proof that Malfoy was a Death Eater, it made him slightly hesitant and mostly wary. The thought that Malfoy was his brother was laughable. If someone had told him that Malfoy was his brother, he would have laugh and send them to St. Mungo's.

It wasn't easy to accept, and it was hard to believe so. But he wasn't in denial. Just troubled.

Harry looked at Malfoy's features. He had a pointed look, his hair was sleek white-blonde, cold grey eyes, and his skin pale. His face that strongly resembled Lucius. No hint of any resemblance of a Potter. But Dumbledore told him that Malfoy was under a powerful glamour charm. It wasn't his real looks. He recalled Dumbledore mentioning that Malfoy was his fraternal twin.

The bell rang and Harry joined with Hermione and Ron. He still hadn't told them about Malfoy, and he had a feeling this was one he would like to keep from them. For a moment.

* * *

"Good evening, sir." Harry entered the Headmaster's office. It was time for their meeting. It had been a week since he had discovered Malfoy was, unfortunately, his brother.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore said. His eyes twinkled. "You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these — for want of a better word — lessons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information." There was a pause.

"Sir, I thought you told me everything." Harry growled, unable to keep a note of accusation from his voice. A thought of Malfoy as his brother entered his mind.

"And so I did," Dumbledore nodded. He could tell Harry was thinking about Malfoy. I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you think you're right?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being — forgive me — rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

"Sir, does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me… survive?"

"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," Dumbledore nodded. "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive."

Harry had a contemplative look as Dumbledore held the familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around and placed it on the desk. The Headmaster noticed his look, "Is something the matter?"

"Sir, you told me Malfoy is my brother?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Doesn't that mean he's part of the prophecy?"

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy fits the description, but Voldemort did not find Draco the night your parents were killed. He had chosen you, Harry." Dumbledore answered. Harry nodded. "Speaking of Mr. Malfoy, have you told him?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't feel like telling the news to Malfoy.

Dumbledore just smiled at him, not saying anything about it. "Shall we?" He gestured the Pensieve.

* * *

After dinner the Golden Trio made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was very crowded, as most people had finished dinner by now, but they managed to find a free table and sat down; Ron, who had been in a bad mood ever since the encounter with Slughorn, folded his arms and frowned at the ceiling. Hermione reached out for a copy of the Evening Prophet, which somebody had left abandoned on a chair.

"Anything new?" Harry asked.

"Not really…" Hermione murmured as she opened the newspaper and was scanning the inside pages. "Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron — he's all right!" she added quickly, for Ron had looked around in alarm. "It just says he's been to visit the Malfoys' house. ' _This second search of the Death Eaters residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off_.'"

"I told him at King Cross about it," Harry nodded. "He could have brought it at Hogwarts with him—"

"But he can't, Harry!" Hermione said, putting the newspaper down. "We were all searched when we arrived. Filch had ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark object would have been found, I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous!"

"What about the owls? Someone could sent it to him." Harry suggested.

"All the owls are being checked too," Hermione shook her head. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

Harry sighed, feeling he like had found nothing else to say. He didn't know what to do with Malfoy, and that he's a Death Eater. He was not sure. He was wary, yes, maybe cautious. He couldn't admit that there was a small part of him wishing that Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater and hoping to find some family in him. He didn't know if it had something to do with the loss of Sirius, but he had started to accept it.

But that doesn't mean he'll all be rainbows with Malfoy.

He wasn't sure now that he suspected that Malfoy was a Death Eater.

But he knew he needed to talk to him.

* * *

"What do want Potter?!" Draco hissed as he turned around, his arms crossed as his grey eyes landed on the Boy-Who-Lived, who was standing in an empty corridor obviously following him. Draco had noticed Potter eyeing at him at classes, dinner, and hell even in the corridor. It was freaky and Draco thought he was being paranoid.

At first he thought he was imagining things, but few weeks had passed and he still kept doing it. Next, he guessed that Potter was still suspicious of him. But he noticed Potter wasn't giving him any suspicious looks at all. Well, sure there was some time but mostly there was an emotion that Draco couldn't identify in his Potter's eyes.

Potter looked surprised for a moment, then he said, "Nothing."

Draco didn't believe him.

"I just want to talk," Potter said with a grimace. It had to be important if it involve Potter swallowing his pride just to talk to him. "How's classes?"

Taken aback, Draco cleared his throat. He didn't expect Potter to say that. "Well, it's all fine and dandy when someone has been spying on me." He said sarcastically.

"Er…"

"What do you really want?!" Draco snapped, wanting to cut the chase.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Potter said. "Well, I like to ask you a question." He took a deep breath then looked him in the eye. "What do you think of Muggleborns?"

"Nothing but filth," Draco snarled.

"Is that what you really think?" Harry sighed. He didn't know why he was doing this. "Or did you Lucius taught you that?"

His eyes blazed. "Don't you dare talk—"

"I don't really care about that a moment," Potter looked at him. There it was. That emotion Draco couldn't identify, it wasn't suspicious, no, it was more like…

"You never given much a thought then," Potter sighed. "But do you really believe this blood supremacy?"

"Why—"

"If you are a half-blood, or muggleborn, what would you think?" Potter cuts in.

Draco made a face. "That's disgusting. Why would I want to be a mudblood?"

Potter stared at him. There was a like a knowing look between them, but there was also a hint of resigned?

"I don't even know why I am talking to you," Potter muttered to himself before walking away from the Slytherin, who had his brows furrowed in confusion.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Wow! Oh my god! I got 3 reviews, 11 favourites, and 16 follows. Thanks guys! Sorry though for the late update. I spend 3 days watching "Forever" - it became my new favourite TV show. Love it! Anyway, if anyone look closely in this fic you'll notice Harry is slight different compare to the books. He's not much insistent, more wary. So, reviews plz? *opens arms* Come on! Review plz? If you have questions then you are free to ask them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry pulled his cloak around himself as he, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the pub, following Katie Bell and her friend behind. It was Hogsmeade day, and Harry had just calmed down from Mundungus. As they trudged up the road to Hogwarts. His thoughts to Draco. He still continued to watch him through classes and meal times. Harry had wondered why he had talked to Draco when he had been nothing but a prat. But for just the briefest moment, he had hoped he could see the brother in him. But it was quickly squashed down when he saw the familiar sneer on the white-blonde's face.

 _He's a Malfoy_ , he kept repeating that on his head. But another voice said;

 _But he was raised as one._

Before he could thought that further, he was aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to him on the wind, had become shriller and louder. Harry squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. "It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Harry heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Just as he raised a gloved hand to wipe them, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie… Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching. '

Harry watched as Katie let out a terrible scream. She was six feet above the ground. Her eyes wide and her face in terror. Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped Leanne and seized Katie's ankles. She fell on top of them.

Harry and Ron lowered her to the ground gently as they could as Katie thrashed and screamed. Harry looked around in despair so he could call for help but the road was deserted.

"Stay there!" he shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"

He began to run towards the school, but soon was collided with someone that was so big. He looked up and relief washed through him.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried.

"Harry!" Hagrid smiled. "Jus' bin visitin' Grawp, he's comin' on so well yeh wouldn' —"

"Hagrid, there's no time!" Harry quickly said as he panted air, "Someone's hurt back there, or cursed, or something—"

"Wha?"

"Someone's been cursed!" Harry said, panicking.

"Cursed? Who's bin cursed — not Ron? Hermione?"

"No, it's not them, it's Katie Bell — this way…"

Together they ran back along the lane. It wasn't long before they found Ron, Hermione, and Leanne who were all trying to quiet Katie, who was still screaming on the ground.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne cried, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what —"

Hagrid bent down and scopped Katie into his arms and ran off toward the castle with her. As Hermione comforted Katie's friend and as Leanne told them about the package Katie got it from the pub.

"I've seen this before," Harry muttered. He did. It was in Borgin and Burkes. He nearly chocked in shock when he realized it must have been Malfoy. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation. But he did pick up that it was cursed once you touched it and he had seen a glimpse Ron carefully taking the package.

All he could think was that Draco had done this. He was sure of it. He felt a shot of anger rushed through him.

"Malfoy did this! He knows about this necklace!" Harry started saying as they rushed towards Hogwarts. "It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it! I can't believe I didn't—"

"I — I dunno, Harry," said Ron hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes… and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"But she said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself —"

"McGonagall!" said Ron warningly.

Harry looked up. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them. "Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Katie Bell — upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Weasley?"

"It's the thing she touched," Harry answered instead.

"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Ron.

"No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily as Filch across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

Harry and his friends—also Leanne—followed Professor McGonagall upstairs to her office. She turned to them.

"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"

Leanne tried to control her crying as she told Professor McGonaggal how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the package, how Katie seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, and how they tussle over the parcel, which tore open. Then Leanne was overcome with emotion, she sobbed.

"All right," Professor McGonagall nodded, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Harry, before either Ron or Hermione could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

Harry did not hesitate to spit it out, "It was Draco Malfoy! He did it! He's the one who gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

Ron rubbed his nose in embarrassment while Hermione shuffled her feet as though quiet keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "but…" and he told her angrily about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had over-heard between him and Mr. Borgin. When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace —"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him —"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no —"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" Harry shouted angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'"

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," Ron interjected.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said. "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street — and in any case," she pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything —"

"Well, you were being really obvious, he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you — anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since —"

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall snapped, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people —"

"— that's what I said —" muttered Ron.

"— and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge —"

"But —"

"— and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry froze, his mouth fell open, anger draining away as he deflated. "How do you know, Professor?" he asked.

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

Harry was angry with the other two for siding with McGonagall; nevertheless, he felt compelled to join in once they started discussing what had happened.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Goodness only knows," Hermione said. "But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," Harry said. "Dumbledore — the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn — Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or —"

"Or you," Hermione said, looking troubled.

"Couldn't have been," Harry said, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. "What is wrong with you Harry? You have been worked up with Malfoy and had been quiet some time?"

Harry growled, almost unable to hold his anger. "He's my brother, alright?!" he actually shouted his friends.

His two friends froze and stared at him. Ron's mouth fell open while Hermione furrowed her brows.

"What?" Ron managed to be the first one to broke out of his shock.

Harry sighed as he covered his face with his hand before looking at them, "He's my brother." He whispered.

"But—" Hermione said.

"Dumbledore told me a few weeks ago that my parents gave birth to twins. Malfoy was there the night my parents died. One of the Death Eaters took him and the Malfoys raised him."

"But he looks nothing like you!" Ron said.

"He's under a glamour charm, Dumbledore said." Harry shook his head. He started recounting his tale to them about Malfoy as his brother and that he was his fraternal twin, and it was kept a secret and not many people were aware of it. Only the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort, and the Malfoys, except Draco.

"It must have sucked," Ron muttered as they walked down the corridor. "You're related to that git!"

"I know," Harry sighed.

"So did you tell Malfoy?" Hermione asked as they turned around the corner. Harry stared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore told you tell him. It's been a few weeks so why haven't you told Malfoy?"

"Look that's not important, alright?" Harry said as they walked around the corner, unaware that Draco was hiding behind the pillar and had eavesdropped on them. His grey eyes held in confusion as the Golden Trio turned around the corner.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Cliffhanger ;) I had hoped that Harry would just quickly fire a Sectusempra spell early since the whole revelation changed the story just a bit, but then it would have happened if Draco was at Hogsmeade at that time. The idea belongs to Storm Music in his/her "The Bond of the Brothers" where Harry had quickly fire that spell early.

I had debated a few times how much Harry would have reacted. Would he have been a bit quiet or would he have reacted a lot more than the books since he had the knowledge that Draco was his brother? I honestly don't know. Even if I try to imagine in his shoes. I wanted to see one time when he reacted quite a lot when it comes to his family. I settled that he reacted a lot since his hopes that he could find a brother in Draco was squashed down. He's not wary anymore. In his head, Draco is a Malfoy. And Harry had come to accept that Draco could not be family in his eyes despite the blood.

In this story, you might notice Harry did not hesitate to tell McGonagall what happened. There had been slight changes and how Harry said it now. He's angry than the books and had spilled out his secrets to his friends. Finally! I originally did not plan to do that but considering Harry's temper, he did.

I had studied Harry's character and personality and I personally believed Harry would have been able feel positive towards Draco. And push past the dislike he felt for Draco. He is the type of person to go what he truly believed and do what is right. I'm not saying he would have felt love towards Draco the instant he learned the truth or trust him, but he would have felt a connection to Draco and that was, for the first time, he didn't feel alone. He had someone. And that's related through blood.

But Harry is a bit impulsive and is hot-tempered. But he is also compassionate and would have felt a sense to push past the hatred and those childish bullies of Draco. He has a strong awareness. It would have been Ron who would be all denial. But it doesn't seem right to make the story easy and making Harry hope. Plus the knowledge of Draco's true heritage just increased his obsessiveness to find out what Draco is up to.

You are probably annoyed that Harry hasn't had a courage to tell Draco the truth.

I found a solution why the Wizarding World is not much aware of the existence that Harry has a twin brother. 1 – They were in war. So the whole thing was never organized and Death Eaters were almost everywhere. So there is of course no time for gossip and let's just say Death Eaters were also around the Ministry. 2 – Dumbledore had suspicion and had told the Order of the Phoenix not to tell Harry. I mean, they never told Harry that Sirius was his godfather. It's not realistic, but it's the only thing I could come up with.

This fanfic would have been a lot better if I was given a lot of time to throw more ideas so I could make it more different than the book.

Anyway, plz review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry had almost marched towards Malfoy to give him a piece of his mind, but knew that he didn't have evidence. He was sure Malfoy was a Death Eater. And the one responsible of Katie. But he wasn't as brash as Ron, and Dumbledore had given him a few words to think.

" _You don't choose your family, Harry."_

He wasn't sure how much those words have big impact on him. Like it or not, Draco Malfoy was his family. He didn't count a distant relative, or the fact that he's distantly related to the Weasley family.

Draco Malfoy was his only family left.

Sure he considered Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys his, but it wasn't the same. Especially blood. Sure he was delighted the news that Sirius was his godfather and that he could live with him—away from the Dursleys. But they weren't related. It didn't really much delighted Harry that he had a cousin, Dudley, and his Uncle and Aunt. But they didn't really count much. But he suppose they were his family.

Suppose he couldn't help but Draco was his only family left. The only one that reminded him so much of his mother and father.

But right now, he didn't feel reminded at all.

* * *

He had been surprised to hear from Ginny that Malfoy wouldn't be playing Quidditch a few weeks ago. It had been suspicious to him, and he had wanted to investigate. He had went to the Hospital Wing and only to find out Malfoy wasn't there. His housemates didn't seem to know where he was. Harry had looked for Crabbe and Goyle but they were in the Slytherin common room according to the map. No. Malfoy wasn't there at all in the map. Where could he be?

He finally saw Malfoy in Potions class. He looked OK, Harry thought. But he wouldn't be surprised that Malfoy fake sick. But why would Malfoy give up Quidditch? And what was he planning?

Months passed, and as he laughed in Slughorn's Christmas party, Draco Malfoy had entered the room. Well, actually Argus Filch was dragging the white-blonde boy toward them.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch said. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filchs grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" Filch said gleefully. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Slughorn waved his hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Harry frowned, ignoring Filch's disappointment look as he watched Draco Malfoy. He didn't looked happy either. In the corner of his eye, he saw Snape looking at Malfoy…angry?...and afraid?

"Thank you sir," Malfoy muttered.

"It's nothing, nothing," Slughorn waved his hand again. "I did know your grandfather, after all…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Malfoy said quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…"

Harry made a face at the mention of Malfoy's grandfather. He rolled his eyes. _If only he knew he isn't actually a Malfoy,_ he thought. Then Harry frowned when he noticed something. It was not how Malfoy said that. He had heard it a couple of times when Malfoy did that to Snape. No. He noticed Malfoy looked a little worse. He had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin. What was wrong with him?

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," Snape spoke up.

"Now, Severus," Slughorn said, hiccuping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape. "Draco?"

Malfoy regarded him, his eyes narrowed. "Certainly… _Professor._ "

Harry watched in interest. Didn't Malfoy always taken liking and respect Snape? Then what happened?

Harry watched as Snape lead the way, Malfoy looking resentful. He frowned before he quickly excused Luna before he followed the Slytherins, his Invisibilty Cloak thrown over to himself.

He watched as Malfoy and Snape walked down the deserted, dark corridor. Snape suddenly pressed Malfoy against the wall. Harry stopped, frozen. It suddenly occurred to Harry that Snape knew now that Malfoy was actually a Potter.

"What did you do to Ms. Bell?" Snape demanded.

"I didn't do anything, _Professor_." Malfoy said calmly, but there was no doubt anger at the edge of his voice. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

"Draco, you cannot afford to make mistakes because if you are expelled—"

"Shut up!" Malfoy snapped.

"Listen to me, Draco! I am trying to help you! I swore to your mother and that I would protect you. I had made the Unbreakable Vow—"

"I don't need protection!" Malfoy pushed him off and said angrily, "I guess you have to break it! _He_ chosen me for this! Out of all the others. Me! It's my job. I've got a plan and it is going to work. I will not fail _Him_!"

"Then what is your plan?"

"That is none of your business!"

Snape eyed at him and he said, "You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Just tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you…"

"No! I was chosen for this!" Malfoy stormed off and Harry stepped aside and watched Malfoy walking away.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded as he locked the door. It was Christmas Holidays and Harry had decided to spent time with the Weasleys. There was something he wanted to talk about so he had dragged Remus Lupin to an empty room and muttered _Muffliato._

Remus frowned in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?" Harry clarified. He somehow doubted the Order of the Phoenix aware who his brother was (except Snape and Dumbledore). But aware of his existence. Or to them, that his brother _had_ existed. He was quiet angry that he wasn't informed of this. Dead brother or not, he still deserved to know!

Remus' eyes lit in recognition and then almost horror, grief, fear, and shame replaced them.

"Why?" Harry asked once again.

"When Lily gave birth of you and your brother, we were overjoyed. Me and Sirius. When Lily had passed me your brother Jacob—"

"Jacob?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"That was your brother's name." Remus explained. "When I first held Jacob, James and Lily have declared me as Jacob's godfather while you are Sirius's." Harry swallowed hard at the mention of his dead godfather. "But when we lost him…Well, it hurts Harry. Jacob was like…He was like my own."

Harry nodded. He was still a bit upset, but was good for now. He was surprised to learn that Malfoy's real name was Jacob. Why hadn't that thought occurred to him? And why had nobody told him that Remus was his brother's godfather.

* * *

Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office after Christmas Holidays. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, the Pensieve was laying on the desk. His right hand blackened and looked burnt a bit as ever. Harry wondered what had caused it, but Dumbledore had told him he'll know eventually. There was a subject Harry wanted to discuss but before he could open his mouth, Dumbledore spoke.

"I hear that you met the Minister of Magic over Christmas?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. He's not very happy with me."

"No," Dumbledore sighed. "He is not very happy with me either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on."

Harry grinned.

"He wanted me to tell the Wizarding community that the Ministry's doing a wonderful job."

Dumbledore smiled.

"It was Fudge's idea originally, you know. During his last days in office, when he was trying desperately to cling to his post, he sought a meeting with you, hoping that you would give him your support —"

"After everything Fudge did last year?" Harry shouted. "After Umbridge?"

"I told Cornelius there was no chance of it, but the idea did not die when he left office. Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you —"

"So that's why you argued!" Harry blurted out. "It was in the Daily Prophet"

"The Prophet is bound to report the truth occasionally," said Dumbledore, "if only accidentally. Yes, that was why we argued. Well, it appears that Rufus found a way to corner you at last."

"He accused me of being 'Dumbledore's man through and through.'"

"How very rude of him."

"I told him I was."

"I am very touched, Harry." Dumbledore smiled half-heartedly.

"Scrimgeour wanted to know where you go when you're not at Hogwarts."

"Yes, he is very nosy about that," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "He has even attempted to have me followed. Amusing, really. He set Dawlish to tail me. It wasn't kind. I have already been forced to jinx Dawlish once; I did it again with the greatest regret."

"So they still don't know where you go?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, they don't, and the time is not quite right for you to know either. Now, I suggest we press on, unless there's anything else —?"

"There is, actually, sir," said Harry. "It's about Malfoy and Snape."

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"Yes, sir. I overheard them during Professor Slughorn's party… well, I followed them, actually…"

Dumbledore listened to Harry's story with an impassive face. When Harry had finished he did not speak for a few moments, then said, "Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I suggest that you put it out of your mind. I do not think that it is of great importance."

"Not of great importance?" repeated Harry incredulously. "Professor, did you understand —?"

"Yes, Harry, blessed as I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything you told me," said Dumbledore, a little sharply. "I think you might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did. Again, I am glad that you have confided in me, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet."

Harry sat in seething silence, glaring at Dumbledore. What was going on? There was some secrets Dumbledore hadn't told him.

"So, speaking of Mr. Malfoy, have you told him yet?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. Harry glowered. "No, I didn't think so."

"Sir, why couldn't you just do it?" Harry almost whined.

"Why didn't you?" His eyes twinkled a bit as Harry grew quiet. "Now, I have to more memories to show you this evening, both obtained with enormous difficulty, and the second of them is, I think, the most important I have collected."

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered the Hall and found the tables had disappeared. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were assembled in the front with a small wizard who Harry could only assume he must be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry.

"Good morning," the Ministry wizard said, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time —"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked.

Malfoy flushed, his cheeksd dull pink as he stepped away from Crabbe. It looked like they appeared to have been having a whispered argument. Harry eyed at him.

"— by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasise that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

Harry watched as people separated. He moved through the crowd, ignoring Hermione's calls as he headed to Malfoy's direction. He stood directly behind him and listened to Malfoy and Crabbe's conversation.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Malfoy snapped. "It's taking longer than I thought it would."

Crabbe opened his mouth, but Malfoy appeared to second-guess what he was going to say.

"Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"

"I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me," Harry said, just loud enough for Malfoy to hear him. Malfoy spun round on the spot, his hand flying to his wand, but at that precise moment the four Heads of House shouted, "Quiet!" and silence fell again. Malfoy turned slowly to face the front, muttering something about stalkers.

"Thank you," Twycross said. "Now then…"

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in from of every student.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

Soon, class was over and the Golden Trio walked out of the Hall. Harry kept his eyes at Malfoy, who was walking out of the room quickly. Harry took both of Ron and Hermione's wrist and ran out of the Hall.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Where are we going?"

"Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts." Harry said as they entered the Gryffindor common room and dragged his friends up to his dormitory. He flung open his truck and began to rummage in it.

"Harry…" Ron said impatiently.

"He was arguing with Crabbe just now. I want to know… aha!" Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and tapped with the tip of his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… or Malfoy is,"

At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface. Here was a detailed plan of every one of the castle's floors and, moving around it, the tiny, labelled black dots that signified each of the castle's occupants.

"Help me find Malfoy," said Harry urgently.

He laid the map upon his bed and he, Hermione and Ron leaned over it, searching.

"No can't find him," Ron shook his head.

"Hey Harry, what is your brother's real name?" Hermione asked, a frown on her face.

"Jacob, why?" Harry frowned. Hermione pointed at the Slytherin common room and the trio were surprised to see the word "Jacob Potter" in it.

"I guess Malfoy is your brother after all," Hermione said.

"Why did I never notice this?" Harry wondered to himself.

"Probably because we don't care whatever Malfoy is up to," Ron muttered. "He's with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle…"

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," he said firmly. "And the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's up to."

"Harry, he's your brother." Hermione said.

"So?"

Before Hermione could open her mouth, Neville entered the dormitory.

For few weeks, Harry had spent his time trying to catch Malfoy and figure out what he was up to. But it was impossible as he continued to look through the map and couldn't find him anywhere. He did spotted Crabbe and Goyle moving around the castle on their own more often than usual, sometimes remaining stationary in deserted corridors, but at these times Malfoy was not only nowhere near them, but impossible to locate on the map at all. This was most mysterious.

Harry had considered that Malfoy was actually leaving the school grounds, but couldn't see how he could be doing it.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thanks so much guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! So here's Chapter 4 ;) Anyway, now I'm not so sure how many chapters are there for this fic to be finish. I would bet less than 10 chapters but now I'm considering less than 15 chapters. Oh well. I'll find out along the way. Anyway, I'm sorry if Dumbledore seem OOC. And if anyone take a closer look, the conversation that happened between Snape and Draco is different. A little close to the films but I had intended to change it anyway.

Anyway, yes Draco's real name is Jacob. And YES I got that from **CalamitySnidget's** fanfic "Thou Shalt Get Kings" who she made his/her version of Draco's real name Jacob. Full name: Jacob Evan Potter. I honestly think it fits, especially for Draco. I am giving the credit to CalamitySnidget since he/she was the one who had that idea first. I honestly wasn't sure when Draco's real name would ever come up. It wouldn't be realistic if Harry just comes up and ask what his his brother's real name. I thought it would ever come up in the sequel probably.

Yes. Remus is Jacob/Draco's godfather. Or first one at least since I still made Snape Draco's godfather. Honestly, it wasn't much in my plans and it just popped while I was writing but I went along with it so it would be more realistic for Remus. I like to think Remus thought of Jacob like his own cub (Werewolf). But to also clear things up, yes, the Order of the Phoenix knows that Lily Potter had twins, but they don't know Harry's brother is actually alive and doesn't know it's Draco. Plus, not many of them know that Lily had gave birth to twins.

It just occurred to me if Draco's real name is Jacob Potter, then the Marauder's map wouldn't say "Draco Malfoy". Hehehehe. Let's just keep that detail pass and make it one of those "unexplained" things.

Anyway, plz review guys!

Reviews: 4  
Follows: 16  
Favorite: 31

Created Date: 5/22/15 (1:01 PM)  
Finished Date: 5/25/15 (11:57 AM)

Plz review! It makes me happy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry sighed after Kreacher and Dobby disappeared. He had just ordered them to follow Malfoy. Harry had become obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Still checking the Marauder's Map whenever he got a chance, he sometimes made detours to wherever Malfoy happened to be, but had not yet detected him doing anything out of ordinary. And still there were those inexplicable times when Malfoy simply vanished from the map.

He had noticed early that Malfoy giving him strange looks as if he's not really sure what he was anymore…Still, Malfoy seemed to forget about it and was busy being suspicious. Then there was the fact that annoyed Harry that Snape hadn't really tried hard enough to investigate Malfoy…still, thoughts of Snape sneering at digust at Malfoy since Snape was aware that Malfoy was actually a Potter. Snape didn't seem to give any indication he was aware of it or started to detest Malfoy. Harry was surprised. He knew Snape hated him and his father and the Potters, and now that Malfoy was actually a Potter, shouldn't Snape hate Malfoy?

Days passed, about a day after Harry watched the memories about Hepzibah and when Voldemort came back to Hogwarts. Harry had just closed the Half-Blood Prince's notes when Kreacher suddenly appeared in front of him. Hermione had shrieked while Ron jumped, accidentally spilling ink on his essay.

"Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give —" Kreacher began.

 _Crack._

Dobby appeared at Kreacher's side, and said, "Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!" he squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this?" Hermione demanded. "What's going on, Harry?"

Harry hesitated before answering, because he had not told Hermione about setting Kreacher and Dobby to tail Malfoy; house-elves were always such a touchy subject with her.

"Well… they've been following Malfoy for me," he said.

"Night and day," croaked Kreacher.

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" said Dobby proudly.

Hermione looked indignant.

"You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to —"

"No, of course I didn't," said Harry quickly. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?" he hastened to ask, before Hermione could intervene again.

Kreacher bowed again, looking furious, and then said, "Blood-Traitor Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of —"

"Blood Traitor?" Harry frowned.

"Harry…you do realize Draco is actually not a Malfoy and he's a Potter," Hermione said quietly. "That means Draco is a half-blood!" Ron guffawed and said something about Malfoy have a muggle blood himself but Harry ignored him.

"Dobby is confused, sir." Dobby spoke up. "Harry Potter's friend says the Malfoy boy is not a Malfoy but a Potter!"

"Draco is actually Harry's brother," Hermione said before Harry opened his mouth. Harry glared at her as Hermione gave him a pointed look. She had been pestering that Harry must tell Draco the truth if he wanted to get to the bottom of whatever Draco was up to.

"Draco Malfoy boy is Harry Potter's brother!" Dobby squeaked.

"Besides his normal routine, has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?" Harry asked, his eyes moving between Kreacher and Dobby

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Dobby, his great orblike eyes shining in the firelight, "the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters —"

"The Room of Requirement!" Harry realized. Then he mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that?! "So that's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing… whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map — come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!"

"Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there," said Ron.

"I think it'll be part of the magic of the room," said Hermione. "If you need it to be unplottable, it will be."

"Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," said Dobby.

"No, it's not," Harry said. "Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

"But I don't think you will, Harry," Hermione said slowly. "Draco already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Draco goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

Ron groaned. "Why do you keep calling him that?"

Hermione glared at him. "Because he's not a Malfoy."

"Well he still is, Harry's brother or not," Ron said stubbornly.

"You two can leave," Harry told the House elves. Kreacher and Dobby disappeared. Harry turned to his friend, "How good is this? We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!"

"And then what?" Hermione snapped.

"W-what?" Harry seemed taken-aback at her tone.

" _IF_ Draco is a Death Eater and actually is doing something illegal, then what? The Ministry might arrest your _brother_ Harry!" Hermione emphasized the word "brother" to Harry. " _IF_ he is doing something out of bounds."

Harry stared at her. He had never thought further than that. All he wanted to know was what was Malfoy up to, and he didn't really much thought of Malfoy as his brother. He avoided that thought much.

But now after what Hermione said, the question was: Did he care whatever happens to Malfoy?

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I have five days left before school starts so I spend a lot of time trying to finish this story up! I left this short chapter here. But better than never I suppose.

Reviews: 6  
Favourites: 18  
Follows: 34


End file.
